


Stiles Has A Crisis

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Series: There will be an answer, let it be [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: sterek proposal through a chat fic(takes place around 4 months after botbp)





	Stiles Has A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try one of these, so here we go. maybe eventually ill make another part, maybe I won't. sksksk who knows. I just wanted to provide you all with some lighthearted reading
> 
> theodork: theo  
> dumbar: liam  
> smartgay: mason  
> invisiblegay: corey  
> mom: stiles  
> dad: scott  
> derekhale: derek  
> youcomehereoften: brett  
> sunshine: nolan  
> annie: alec  
> thequeen: lydia  
> teethbrighterthanmyboyf: malia  
> hiyesihaveaporsche: jackson  
> hiyesmybfhasaporsche: ethan

 

 

**(mom added dad, theodork, dumbar, annie, sunshine, smartgay, invisiblegay and youcomehereoften to a group)**

 

**(mom named the group gossip girls)**

 

**6:32 am**

 

**mom:** wake up wake up wake up

 

**smartgay:** Stiles it’s 6:30 in the morning

 

**mom:** early bird gets the worm

 

**mom:** now get up everyone

 

**mom:** im having a crisis

 

**dumbar:** i thought after graduating high school id get to sleep in

 

**mom:** im keeping you whippersnappers on your toes

 

**theodork:** wh

 

**annie:** i think you broke him

 

**youcomehereoften:** who’s annie

 

**annie:** it’s me, alec

 

**invisiblegay:** why is your user annie???

 

**annie:** because im an orphan

 

**sunshine:** aLEC

 

**sunshine:** thats not okay???

 

**annie:** oh so theo gets to make murderer jokes but i can’t make orphan jokes?

 

**theodork:** technically im not allowed to make murderer jokes anymore

 

**theodork:** apparently self-deprecation isn’t cool anymore

 

**annie:** then where’re the perks of being an orphan

 

**smartgay:** there are none??

 

**dad:** alec

 

**dad:** please don’t make orphan jokes it upsets nolan

 

**annie:** i hate this fucking family

 

**mom:** language

 

**dumbar:** so why did you wake us up

 

**mom:** oh right

 

**mom:** today is

 

**mom:** /the/ day

 

**youcomehereoften:** ‘the day’ as in???

 

**sunshine:** babe

 

**sunshine:** /the/ day

 

**youcomehereoften:** i don’t know what that means?

 

**dumbar:** typical

 

**theodork:** he’s gonna propose to derek

 

**dad:** don’t tell me you’re freaking out

 

**mom:** …

 

**mom:** maybe just a little

 

**sunshine:** excuse my pottymouth, but thats fucking stupid

 

**mom:** i-

 

**annie:** he’s got you there

 

**mom:** i-

 

**smartgay:** didn’t you and derek literally HAVE a conversation about this

 

**invisiblegay:** yeah isn’t he like fully aware you’re gonna propose to him

 

**theodork:** i knew you were dumb but i never took you for an actual idiot

 

**mom:** i-

 

**(theodork has been removed from the chat)**

 

**mom:** the evil has been defeated

 

**dumbar:** stiles

 

**mom:** liam

 

**dad:** scott

 

**dumbar:** add him back in

 

**(theodork has added themselves to the chat)**

 

**theodork:** i hope derek says no

 

**youcomehereoften:** how-

 

**annie:** what the fuck

 

**dad:** language

 

**annie:** wh*t the fuck

 

**dad:** why do I even bother

 

**sunshine:** Theo’s weirdly good with computers

 

**dumbar:** yeah

 

**dumbar:** one time he hacked principal martin’s computer and changed my chem grade

 

**dad:** he did what

 

**dumbar:** …nothing

 

**mom:** n e ways

 

**mom:** i need everyones help to pull this off

 

**annie:** i giess I’m in

 

**theodork:** giess

 

**dumbar:** giess

 

**mom:** giess

 

**dad:** giess

 

**smartgay:** giess

 

**youcomehereoften:** giess

 

**invisiblegay:** giess

 

**sunshine:** giess

 

**annie:** had it not been for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered you

 

**mom:** this is going to be a disaster 

 

 

 

**(the hot ones)**

 

**10:54 am**

 

**theodork:** brett do you have the confetti canons

 

**youcomehereoften:** just finished paying for them

 

**youcomehereoften:** meet you outside the grocery store in 10

 

**derekhale:** what the hell is going on

 

**theodork:** asldkhgdfajdkfjdfs

 

**youcomehereoften:** we forgot you were here

 

**derekhale:** thanks

 

 

 

**(gossip girls)**

 

**12:09 pm**

 

**youcomehereoften:** so

 

**youcomehereoften:** there’s a bit of an issue

 

**mom:** ohmygod

 

**mom:** what is it

 

**sunshine:** I think thiam just accidentally stole from the store

 

**dad:** what did they steal?

 

**sunshine:** …a toddler

 

**dad:** thats noT STEALING

 

**dad:** THATS KIDNAPPING

 

**youcomehereoften:** I mean

 

**youcomehereoften:** what if we give him back

 

**mom:** guys-

 

**mom:** you cant just borrow a toddler

 

**youcomehereoften:** and why not

 

**dad:** its illegal

 

**dad:** immoral

 

**dad:** reckless

 

**dad:** stupid

 

**(sunshine sent an image)**

 

**smartgay:** awww

 

**invisiblegay:** if you forget that the kids not theirs, they make a cute looking family

 

**annie:** thiam please adopt kids. like now.

 

**youcomehereoften:** theo says he can’t handle having two kids 

 

**sunshine:** liam hit him and said “stop making fun of my height you fucking heathen”

 

**annie:** i can’t believe /those/ two were the first ones to get married

 

**mom:** the only time theo has ever beat me in something

 

**dad:** no he always beats u at uno

 

**mom:** hE CHEATED

 

**smartgay:** and he beat you at charades 

 

**mom:** hOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WHEN HE POINTED AT LIAM HE WAS REFERRING TO MUNCHKINS

 

**sunshine:** liam read that over my shoulder and now he’s pouting again

 

**sunshine:** “I’m not even that short......Nolan is it possible to get knee implants?”

 

**dad:** alright, well we have the location secured now. it didn’t even cost that much after all

 

**mom:** im shakjng kajsjsjak

 

**dad:** deep breaths stiles

 

**sunshine:** you got this !! i believe in you !!

 

**youcomehereofter:** after derek says yes, you can focus all this anxiety into wedding planning

 

**smartgay:** i can’t believe corey and i have been together the longest but we /still/ haven’t tied the knot

 

**invisiblegay:** sorry babe

 

**invisiblegay:** drowning in: student loans 

 

**invisiblegay:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**annie:** can’t relate #collegedropout

 

**sunshine:** so update: the child has been returned, the products have been bought, the plan is in action

 

**dumbar:** i hate kids

 

**theodork:** i love kids

 

**dumbar:** is it too late to get a divorce

 

**theodork:** u promised me forever, i will sue

 

**dumbar:** if you ever get another kid to call me “shrimp boy” you’re sleeping on the couch

 

**annie:** that’s love bitch

 

**dad:** language

 

**annie:** thats l*ve bitch

 

**dad:** i have been fooled yet again

 

**mom:** ill see you guys there in five

 

**mom:** ...annnnnnd everyone’s already logged off

 

**mom:** this is biphobia

 

 

 

**theodork > dumbar**

 

**12:29 pm**

 

**theodork:** hey

 

**theodork:** i love you

 

**dumbar:** i love you too

 

**theodork:** my shrimp boy <3

 

**dumbar:** blocked and reported

 

 

 

**derekhale > theodork**

 

**1:30 pm**

 

**derekhale:** i

 

**derekhale:** is there any reason why you and Liam just kidnapped me

 

**theodork:** we’re in the same car why are u texting me

 

**derekhale:** you and Liam were doing that gross thing again where you create an extremely intense sexual tension and I got uncomfortable 

 

**derekhale:** stop laughing

 

**derekhale:** Theo I swear to god if you don’t move your hand away from Liam’s thigh I’m jumping out of the car

 

**derekhale:** if Liam crashes this car because you flustered him-

 

**derekhale:** -I’ll see you in hell just so I can kill you again myself

 

 

 

**gossip girls**

 

**1:45 pm**

 

**(mom added teethbrighterthanmyboyf and thequeen to the chat)**

 

**mom:** malia, lydia, hows the decorating going

 

**thequeen:** ambiance: set

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** streamers: hung

 

**thequeen:** cake: baked

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** banners: up

 

**sunshine:** uh...

 

**sunshine:** guys...

 

**smartgay:** dereks birthday is NEXT weekend

 

**invisiblegay:** this weekend is /the proposal/

 

**thequeen:** ohmy

 

**thequeen:** ive....made a terrible mistake

 

**mom:** KAKSKSKALSKSJJAJSKSKAJSJ

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** so we’re gonna need to push this whole thing back a few hours

 

**mom:** ALSKSKSKKSJDKSKKSK

 

**theodork:** don’t worry, liam and i are on it. we’ll just take der to a movie or something

 

**mom:** thank you so much i love you

 

**dad:** what

 

**youcomehereoften:** twilight zone?

 

**annie:** that just sent me into cardiac arrest

 

**mom:** WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK AKAKSLAL

 

**mom:** I READ THE USERNAME WRONG I THOUGHT LYDIA SAID THAT

 

**mom:** I DO NOT LOVE THEO

 

**theodork:** oh and i am /utterly/ devastated 

 

 

 

 

**derekhale > mom**

 

**3:56 pm**

 

**derekhale:** so thiam just took me to the cinema

 

**derekhale:** where we watched a foreign film???

 

**derekhale:** we couldn’t understand a word of it, the theatre was almost empty, it was so boring, Liam ate all the snacks before the previews 

 

**derekhale:** and even through we couldn’t understand anything Liam still somehow ended up crying at the end of the movie when the two characters got married 

 

**derekhale:** so now Theo’s comforting him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear while im iN THE BACKSEAT OF THE CAR

 

**derekhale:** but anyway, the point of this rant was just,,,them being all lovey dovey made me realize that i miss you

 

**derekhale:** you’ve been really busy lately, which is totally fine, but we need to hang out soon because I think I’m actually starting to miss you and your big mouth

 

**mom:** wtf im crying

 

**mom:** i love you too sourwolf

 

**derekhale:** never said i loved you, just missed you

 

**mom:** annnnnnd he’s back, that’s the derek we all know and love

 

**derekhale:** ...i love you

 

 

 

 

**(my last three braincells)**

 

**4:23 pm**

 

**annie:** stiles as ur best man,

 

**mom:** ur not but okay

 

**annie:** i advise u to stop pacing around so much, it’s making me dizzy

 

**mom:** noah fence but i don’t really care

 

**sunshine:** u know he’s an avid puker !!

 

**annie:** hey

 

**annie:** if i throw up on the ring it’s not my fault

 

**mom:** ...alright so im gonna stop pacing now

 

 

 

**(gossip girls)**

 

**4:31 pm**

 

**thequeen:** okay so 

 

**thequeen:** everything’s back on track, theo, you and liam can bring derek over now

 

**theodork:** thnak god 

 

**mom:** thnak

 

**annie:** thnak

 

**sunshine:** thnak

 

**youcomehereoften:** thnak

 

**dad:** thnak

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** thnak

 

**thequeen:** thnak

 

**smartgay:** thnak

 

**invisiblegay:** thnak

 

**dumbar:** thnak

 

**mom:** liam wtf ur driving

 

**dumbar:** speech to text is on 

 

**theodork:** safety first 

 

**dumbar:** however i would not hesitate to throw safety out the window in order to make fun of my husband

 

**theodork:** derek looks really scared now 

 

**theodork:** gotta blast before he actually jumps out the car

 

**thequeen:** me and mal are gonna get the flowers now 

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** see u later

 

**(thequeen and teethbrighterthanmyboyf have left the chat)**

 

**annie:** and we’re back to having no class in the chat

 

**mom:** why do i feel like we forgot something

 

 

 

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf > dad**

 

**4:37 pm**

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** why was the chat called gossip girls

 

**dad:** i 

 

**dad:** don’t have an answer for that

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** remind me why i love u again

 

**dad:** ...because im the hot girl?

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** okay bye

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** ....love you

 

**dad:** <3

 

 

 

 

**mom > theodork**

 

**4:38 pm**

 

**mom:** im freaking out

 

**theodork:** so then why are u texting me

 

**mom:** because as much as it hurts to admit,,,,,,ur good at giving advice

 

**mom:** if u screenshot that ill kick ur shins

 

**theodork:** remember when u and derek helped me propose to liam? and i was freaking out like a little bitch??

 

**mom:** yeah

 

**theodork:** well derek took me aside and told me 

 

**theodork:** “I know it’s scary, but there’s no reason to worry. For other people, proposing is stepping into unknown territory, but for you and Liam? There’s never been a question of whether you’d get married or not, it’s always been a well known fact that you’d spend the rest of your lives together. You’re not taking a leap of faith, just a step forward in the right direction”

 

**theodork:** and that’s exactly how it is for u and derek. u guys belong together, and this is just certifying what u already know. u love each other and now you’re just putting it down on paper

 

**mom:** wow

 

**mom:** thank you theo, really, i appreciate it 

 

**mom:** don’t think this means i like u raeken 

 

**theodork:** i know stilinski

 

**mom:** ...but if u weren’t gonna be derek’s best man, u definitely would have been one of my groomsmen

 

**theodork:** i know stiles :)

 

 

 

 

**the pack**

 

**5:02 pm**

 

**derekhale:** why did thiam bring me to the reserve??

 

**derekhale:** why is everyone here

 

**derekhale:** is that my sister

 

**derekhale:** is that stiles in a suit

 

**hiyesihaveaporsche:** i can’t believe me and ethans flight isn’t until tomorrow, im missing all the action

 

**annie:** derek just shut up and watch

 

 

 

 

**the pack**

 

**7:45 pm**

 

**(mom sent an image)**

 

**mom:** that’s my man !! my FIANCÉ 

 

**hiyesihaveaporsche:** idk the ring looks a little small

 

**hiyesmybfhasaporsche:** congrats u guys!! 

 

**hiyesmybfhasaporsche:** also shut up babe at least he has a ring

 

**hiyesihaveaporsche:** i feel targeted 

 

**derekhale:** I still can’t believe you guys did all that for me

 

**dad:** it was all stiles’ idea

 

**thequeen:** i cant wait to start wedding planning

 

**thequeen:** but i swear to god if u guys end up in jail the night before i will not bail u out

 

**dumbar:** you’d bail us out because you love usssssss

 

**thequeen:** .....ill bail u out but ill be extremely disappointed

 

**annie:** so is no one gonna bring up the fact that derek cried

 

**annie:** like THE derek hale, grouchiest man alive, CRIED

 

**sunshine:** i think it’s cute

 

**dumbar:** theo cried when he proposed to me <333

 

**theodork:** for the last time i had something in my eye !!!

 

**youcomehereoften:** yeah, tears 

 

**theodork:** u cried when nolan wanted to get his tattoo removed

 

**youcomehereoften:** it was hot okay

 

**sunshine:** im leaving it just for u <3

 

**invisiblegay:** mason cried when theo proposed to liam AND when stiles proposed to derek 

 

**smartgay:** i have a soft spot for proposals!! especially when they come from the person you least expected to propose!!

 

**invisiblegay:** i know u do babe <3

 

**dad:** im gonna cry when i propose to malia 

 

**teethbrighterthanmyboyf:** more like ur gonna cry when /i/ propose to /u/ 

 

**dad:** that works for me too

 

**thequeen:** if jordan was in this chat with me, it’d be over for all u bitches

 

**annie:** ew romance

 

**youcomehereoften:** someone’s bitter

 

**mom:** more like someone’s /single/

 

**annie:** blocked and reported, every single one of u

 

**sunshine:** D:

 

**annie:** except nolan 

 

**sunshine:** :D

 

 

 

 

**(gossip girls)**

 

**11:34 pm**

 

**mom:** thank u guys

 

**dad:** it was nothing stiles

 

**sunshine:** we were glad to help !!

 

**youcomehereoften:** ^^

 

**dumbar:** ^^^

 

**theodork:** ^^^^

 

**invisiblegay:** ^^^^^

 

**smartgay:** ^^^^^^

 

**annie:** for my services,,,,

 

**annie:** that’ll cost u around $15

 

**mom:** i don’t know what id do without u guys

 

**mom:** except alec 

 

**mom:** i think i could live without him

 

**annie:** not true !!

 

**mom:** yeah ik 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one shot for this series in the works, called the do's and dont's of proposals, it's gonna be about how theo proposed to liam (yes it is a regular one shot not a chatfic)


End file.
